Legend
by spik15
Summary: Rated PG-13 for swearing. Princess Kagome was a baby and was kidnapped by Kagura, because she is supposedly the one who will kill her lord Naraku. Better summary inside...
1. Preview

Preview:  
  
Kagome was the only daughter of the king and queen of Kakera, an island country of peaceful people (and the enemies of the country of Shikon, a country which Kakera has been at war with for centuries). When she was a baby, she was kidnapped by Kagura and her mother was murdered. She is supposedly the one who will kill the Dark Lord Naraku and become the "ruler" of the world, thus beginning a new era of tranquility, and the end to all darkness in the world. With her friends Sango and Shippo, the Shikon Princes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and their consorts Rin and Miroku, she travels the lands to try and discover the meaning of the legend and her destiny.  
  
I don't and never will own Inuyasha (sobs profoundly). Please r/r! I want reviews and no flames! Flames make me and the people inside feel bad...Just kidding. I don't have people in my head (although my sister and some other people might argue with me on that...) but flames do make me feel bad, but you can flame me if you really really REALLY hate the story!  
  
Please enjoy! Hope you all who read it like it! 


	2. Beginning

Prologue  
  
In the distant country of Kakera, so very far away, a young princess was to be born. She would hold the power to destroy the dark lord king Naraku, and become the new queen. Her story of fulfillment is about to begin. Her name would be...Kagome.  
  
The truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone, And the searchers tempt nature to prey on its own. With blood at the altar, the vision shall come, When the eye of the moon will block out the sun. In the castle raised by the great kings of before, The chosen girl shall wait, both the power and the law. Then the past and future will finally show, To the marked one, the secret only she must know. And all shall be witness to that which will be, In the mind of him, then none shall be free.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wahh!" a newborn child wailed.  
"There...there...it's alright..." her mother cooed back.  
On the island country of Kakera, a young woman and her husband sat in their bedroom with their first new born child. A daughter, a beautiful baby daughter. The full moon's light enhanced her already beautiful features. She had gorgeous deep blue eyes, pale ivory skin, and already signs of raven black hair. Her mother, who was the queen of this land, couldn't be happier. Through the sweat on her face, her smile still showed, radiant as ever. Her father, who had been expecting a son, was still glad for his new daughter.  
"She's beautiful...isn't she, Hiroshi?"  
"Yes...very beautiful..."  
The baby stopped crying as her father put his fingers to her face. As he began to gently rub his fingers along her small face, she laughed.  
"What shall we name her?"  
The queen, Kaori, looked into her daughter's eyes and saw a name almost immediately.  
"Her name...shall be...Kagome."  
King Hiroshi smiled.  
"Certainly. Kagome's an ideal name for her..."  
Kaori smiled back happily.  
"I'll leave you two for awhile."  
With that, the king turned and walked slowly out of the room. Kaori looked back to her daughter, and touched her nose gently. Kagome looked at her mother, and began to laugh again. She pulled her daughter to her body, letting her drink her breast milk.  
"Dearest Kagome...I have something for you..."  
She turned, causing Kagome to begin crying, for her food had just been torn away from her. She pulled a silver chain from the dresser, and put it in front of Kagome's face. It was a long, silver necklace that had a pendant on it. The pendant was a circle, and had a small lavender stone rested in it. Being a child, she couldn't help but want to grab it. Her mother draped it around her neck, and Kagome began to play with it.  
Kaori smiled, watching her daughter play with her gift. She picked Kagome up, and noticed something. She moved her daughter's arm, and saw a birthmark that she couldn't explain. It was shaped as a narrow diamond, almost like a shard of a jewel. She wondered where her daughter could've gotten such a mark on her body.  
"Well...isn't this precious?"  
Kaori gasped at the voice. She turned around, seeing a young woman, as young as herself, jump into the room.  
"W-who are you?"  
"You needn't know that. You'll be dead soon..."  
Kaori moved back, pulling the now sleeping Kagome closer to her body.  
"Hiro-"  
Suddenly, a gloved hand covered the queen's mouth, enabling her to speak. The owner of the hand pulled her arms behind her back, causing her to drop Kagome. Kaori saw her daughter fall, but, the woman surprisingly caught her. Since the child didn't stir, the woman sighed.  
"So...is this the legendary child that should kill our Lord...?" the woman asked.  
"It should be.......check for the birthmark..." a male voice replied.  
Kaori struggled against her captor, but had no avail. The woman began to roughly check the baby for a birthmark, and found it.  
"This is her...let's go..."  
The woman turned around, and began to jump out the window from which she came.  
"Kagura..."  
"What?"  
"What should we do with the lady here?" the man asked.  
Kagura looked to the queen and then back to her accomplice. She nodded, and jumped out the window. Soon after, her accomplice came out the window as well, blood covering his body.  
"She's gone."  
"Good...we can't have anyone in the way."  
With that, they both turned from the palace, and disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
The woman, Kagura, who had been running form the past hour or so, was finally out of Kakera's borders, and was on the mainland. Her accomplice, whom she had told to return to Naraku, had been gone for over fifteen minutes. She stopped, assured of her safety, and gazed at the child.  
She was still asleep, and was sleeping peacefully. Kagura couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Naraku shouldn't have to kill this child to keep his throne..."  
Kagura gently placed the baby on the ground. She stood back up, noting the child's features.  
"She'll be a lovely queen." she whispered.  
Kagura jumped into a tree, hearing carriage wheels roll down the road. The carriage rolled up next to the child, and Kagura could hear a woman gasp.  
"My lord...there's a child in the road!"  
Then, a young man, no more than his late twenties jumped out of the carriage. He squatted next to the woman holding the child, and put his arm around her.  
"Gin..."  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"I want you to give her to your maid. She'll be taken care of there."  
"B-but lord...she needs a good home..."  
"She'll have it there Gin! I can't have a child roaming around."  
The woman stopped, knowing she'd never win the battle against her lord.  
"Alright......."  
Gin got up, and followed by her lord, got back into the carriage. Kagura smiled at the child having a new home, and not in the hands of Naraku. She stood from her perch in the tree and pulled a feather out of her hair, and flew away, unbeknownst to anyone around her. 


	3. Unforeseen Meetings

Chapter 2  
  
16 years later...In the country of Shikon, the same baby girl, who had grown to become quite a beautiful young woman, stood in the middle of a road, clutching the very same necklace that rested upon her still inflicted birthmark...  
"Kagome!"  
"Sango, Kohaku! Shippo!"  
The 16-year old Kagome turned to see her best friends running towards her.  
"What is it?"  
"Did you hear? The princes of this country, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming today!"  
"What?"  
"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" Shippo asked.  
"I want to see the prince Sango!" Kohaku said, tugging at his sister's skirt.  
"I do too."  
"Why should we?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you mean, Kagome?"  
"I just hear that both are stupid, arrogant, and egotistical to boot. I wouldn't want to see either, but that's my opinion, and plus..."  
"Oh...Kaede's illness?"  
"Yes...the healers say she won't last much longer, and she wants me to be by her side during her passing..."  
Sango smiled at her friend.  
"Always so considerate, aren't you Kagome?" Sango exclaimed, putting an arm around her friend.  
Kagome blushed.  
"Hey, hey! No time for feeling embarrassed! We've got to get to work!"  
"Right..."  
"Shippo, Kohaku! Why don't the two of you go and play in the fields? We'll come and pick you up at sundown!"  
"K! Bye sister! Goodbye Kagome!"  
Both Sango and Kagome waved goodbye, and turned around and began to walk to their workplace. Since both girls were only 16, they had to clean out the dung piles in the stables. On a good day, both girls only took six hours to clean off the crusted horse dung, even though their arms were sore enough to fall off afterwards. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but it got great pay, and the girls got to even ride the horses sometimes.  
"Ugh. Here we are...another good day of cleaning horse shit piles!" Sango exclaimed.  
"It's ok Sango. It'll eventually get to be better."  
"You always say that Kagome! And every day...it's never gotten better!"  
"D-don't get angry Sango! I'm sorry!" Kagome replied, cowering below Sango's angry figure.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"So...how much longer 'til we get to this place?"  
"Were already there..."  
People started to move and bow at the sight of a blue and gold carriage clammering down the stone slabbed streets. One of the men in the carriage just sulked and muttered under his breath on why he had to be there, and the other just continued to look out the window, smiling at every attractive girl they passed by.  
"Miroku...think you can control yourself until were on our way home?"  
"Prince Inuyasha...why the sour mood?"  
"I don't see why I had to come and my elder brother didn't have to!"  
"He had a meeting to attend with the King of Kakera."  
"That king? The one whose wife was murdered and whose daughter was kidnapped?"  
"Yes. If the girl was still alive, she'd be at least sixteen."  
"So...I got the dung heap while Sesshomaru got to go visit yet another king?"  
"It would seem so."  
Inuyasha growled underneath his breath, angered at his brother's admittance into every high class occasion in the world, while he got to see how his country's people were doing. He hated how Sesshomaru gloated about it too, always preparing just in front of him, and saying he'd bring a doggy bag back for him.  
"What the-"  
All of a sudden, a girl stumbled out into the street, falling right in front of the carriage.  
"Stop!"  
"What is it Miroku?!"  
"A girl! She fell into the road!"  
"What?! Stop the carriage!"  
The girl screamed in horror. But, just as ordered, the carriage stopped suddenly, causing a screech to be heard throughout the streets. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the carriage, and rushed over to the girl.  
  
About a minute before...  
"D-don't get angry Sango! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"  
Sango looked angry, but suddenly pulled back, holding a hand out to her friend, and smiled at her.  
"You know that I could never get mad at you, Kagome!"  
Kagome smiled back, and stood up, using Sango to steady herself, but, alas, it wouldn't be enough. Since the girls were only halfway done, and being that she was right near the door, Kagome slipped on some dung, and fell down again, stumbling and the rolling out onto the street, right in front of the royal carriage.  
"Kagome!" Sango screamed.  
"Stop!"  
"What is it Miroku?!"  
"A girl! She fell into the road!"  
"What?! Stop the carriage!"  
Kagome screamed, covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly. *I'm gonna get run over by a carriage! I'm gonna die!!*  
But then, the carriage stopped about four feet in front of her, causing an awful, loud screech to hit Kagome's ears. When it stopped, Kagome uncovered her ears and opened her eyes, and saw her friend running towards her and.doing the same thing was...two men? Then, everything went black. 


	4. A Sad Loss and A Haunting Premonition

Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome!"  
"My Lady?"  
"You ok?"  
Kagome couldn't concentrate with all these voices going on around her. For one, there was Sango, who hadn't stopped rambling on ever since Kagome had been carried back to her house and put in bed. The two men, who had introduced themselves as Inuyasha and Miroku, hadn't left yet, and seemed a little worried, since it was THEIR carriage that almost ran her over.  
"I'm fine." She said, sitting up.  
"You sure Kagome?"  
"Y-yes, Sango. I am. Just a little shaken up, that's all."  
"I'm sorry! It would seem that our driver needs to be...replaced." Miroku said kindly.  
"Oh no! It was my fault."  
"Well...it sure as hell wasn't him who carried you about a mile to get here!" the man, Inuyasha, replied coldly.  
"Thank you..."  
"You should be! Making my carriage stop!"  
"Your carriage?" Sango asked, suspiciously.  
"Yes! MY carriage!"  
Sango and Kagome pulled back, frightened by Inuyasha's outburst.  
"You shouldn't fear him. He may look tough on the outside, but he's a very kind prince on the inside!" Miroku replied, smiling brightly.  
"Prince?"  
"I am Prince Inuyasha of Shikon."  
Sango and Kagome's mouths literally dropped two feet. Miroku laughed at this, and Inuyasha just grunted.  
"Well, it seems he not the arrogant prince that you thought he was..."  
"No. He's even worse..."  
"What was that?"  
Kagome jumped, and Inuyasha came right to her side, pushing Sango out of the way, and then putting his face in front of hers, making their noses touch.  
"You thought I was arrogant?" he said, his eyes growing angry.  
"N-no! Uh...um...it was a rumor I heard! Yeah...that was it...a r- rumor!"  
Inuyasha stared intently into her eyes, as if looking for any sensation of doubt. But he was interrupted by a loud scream in the room. He stood up straight, and both he and Kagome looked over to see an unconscious Miroku lying on the ground, and rather large, purple and blue welt making its way across his puffy eye.  
"Sango? What is it?"  
"Probably tried to grope her..."  
"GROPE?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Not this time! He sure as hell didn't do that!"  
"Then what did he do?"  
"Got a feeling of her...beautiful breasts!" Miroku sighed from the floor, causing another kick to come in contact with his face, and causing a nosebleed.  
"C'mon Miroku. We'd best get going...." Inuyasha sighed, picking up his yet again, unconscious friend, "...don't want to be left here with Ms. Wench."  
"Wench?!"  
"Well, you are."  
"How am I...Kagome...a WENCH?!"  
"You work in a stable, don't you? Well, that a form of a wench."  
Kagome stopped arguing, finding that she had no more strength. She fell backwards and passed out again.  
"Ha. I always knew how to get an annoying person to pass out."  
He turned around, and swung Miroku over his shoulder. He turned back, seeing Sango looking at him.  
"See ya."  
"Wait!"  
"What now?"  
"Do you...want a place to stay for the evening?"  
Inuyasha looked surprised.  
"Huh?"  
"Well...my family runs an inn, and I was wondering if you wanted a place to stay. You can't travel back to the castle now. It's too far and too dark. You'll either get lost or you'll get attacked."  
Inuyasha looked surprised, but smiled.  
"Sure, but what's in it for you?"  
"A good pay and you keep him.away from.me." She said, pointing to Miroku's half-dead body.  
"Alright..."  
"Let's go then!"  
Inuyasha walked out the door, and Sango walked out behind him, and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome woke up next, it was the middle of the night, and it was pitch-black in her room. The candles had burnt out long ago, and the long, navy blue curtains that hung at her window were closed, letting no cold air in.  
"Hmph. Sango.......the least you could've done was left the curtains open..."  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the curtains, and was about to open them, but heard a rough coughing fit in the next room, then a gurgle, then silence.  
"Kaede!"  
Kagome ran into the next room, her guardian Kaede's bedroom, and wanted to cry at the sight she saw. Kaede lay on her bed, her sheets wrapped around her body, eyes wide open, and blood dripping from her mouth. The normally cream colored sheets were now a crimson red, stained with blood, and the wooden floor, Kagome realized was sticky and was black in color.  
"Kaede! Kaede...no!"  
Kagome was now at Kaede's side, crying.  
"K...Kagome..."  
Kagome stopped crying and raised her head at the sound of Kaede speaking her name.  
"Yes...Granny Kaede?"  
"I should've told you before...I...I saw it...in a premonition..."  
"A premonition?"  
"Yes..."  
She started to cough again, this time, much worse. Not only would she just cough, but blood and the same black liquid that was on the floor came out of her mouth. Kagome, having the fear that she might lose the most important person, stood up.  
"I have to get the head healer! He'll..."  
"No..."  
"You're dying!"  
"It was my time, Kagome..."  
"No...no...it's not..." Kagome began to sob again, and collapsed by the bed. Kaede put a comforting hand on her head, and began to hush her.  
"It's alright...shh..."  
"You're the only one..."  
"That's looked out for you? I...know..."  
"Please...you can't die..." Kagome managed to choke out through her tears.  
"Kagome...listen to me..."  
"What?" Kagome asked, raising her head in interest.  
"Listen to this..."  
Kagome nodded her head as Kaede began.  
"The truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone... And the searchers tempt nature to prey on its own... With blood at the altar, the vision shall come, When the eye of the moon will block out the sun... In the castle raised by the great kings of before, The chosen girl shall wait, both the power and the law... Then the past and future will finally show... To the marked one, the secret only she must know... And all shall be witness to that which will be, In the mind of him, then none shall be free..."  
Kagome didn't understand what Kaede meant until she started to speak again.  
"Kagome...my dear Kagome..." Kaede smiled, putting her hand to Kagome's face. Kagome smiled, and cupped her hands around Kaede's, "...the girl...that they speak of...she's you..."  
"What?"  
"You are the chosen one..."  
"What...are you talking about?" Kagome asked with caution, thinking that Kaede's illness might've caused her to have hallucinations.  
"You have a birthmark...my mistress found...you...in a road...16 years ago...you are a princess...you...were...taken...as...a...child..."  
"Kaede!"  
"...you...must destroy...him..."  
"Him? Who is him?! I don't care! I need to save you!"  
"...destroy...Naraku...find...your true power...here..."  
Kaede lifted Kagome's hand and put it over her heart.  
"...and be...happy...with someone you...and only you...alone can.love."  
Then, Kaede's breathing stopped. Kagome's cries began again, and she cried into the crimson red stained sheets.  
"Kaede...Kaede...KAEDE!!"  
Outside, the birds that were resting on the window sills flew away, afraid of the anguished cry.  
  
I hope you all understand that I killed Kaede to get the story rolling. There had to be some way that Kagome was going to leave! And this was the only thing that I thought of! I'm not that mean! Really!...hope you all like it so far! r/r! (FYI...Kaede died of yellow fever...) 


	5. Untold Secrets Begin to Surface

Chapter 4  
  
The next day, when Inuyasha and Miroku were about ready to leave, Sango, who had been talking to them all morning, heard cries coming from the other side of the front door. Being the curious girl that she was, she walked up to the door, and opened it. A figure fell in, apparently sleep- deprived. But Sango recognized her nonetheless.  
"Kagome?"  
"Sango...she...she..."  
"She what? Kagome, I..."  
"We're going to leave now Sango!" Miroku called from the back.  
"Alright! Kagome...stay here...I'll come back after they leave..."  
Kagome nodded her head as Sango stood up and left her sitting in the front doorway. She cried a little more, but stopped when she got an idea.  
"...destroy...Naraku..."  
*So I have to find this...Naraku? I think I need to hitch a ride...*  
And just as her luck would have it, the Prince Inuyasha's carriage rode up and stopped behind her. She turned, and her face lit up.  
"There's my ride..." she whispered happily.  
Then, quietly as she could, she walked over to the carriage, making sure that nobody could see her, and crawled under it.  
*Stupid idea...I know. But this is the only way that I can fulfill Kaede's vision.*  
She then quietly grabbed onto the metal loops that hung above her, and since there were four, she could hold onto two, and put her feet in the other two. It hurt, but Kagome knew that she had to stick it out.  
"Okay then...let's-"  
"Thank you for the evening, Sango. And for your inn..." Miroku said. Upon hearing his voice, Kagome shut her mouth.  
"Judging where it is...it was surprising comfortable..." Inuyasha trailed off, only to be elbowed by Miroku.  
"Yes...thank you too."  
"Goodbye Sango!"  
Both men turned around, and entered the carriage.  
"Well, Kagome...those two weren't so bad after all..." she said, thinking that Kagome was still in the spot where she left her. Apparently...not.  
"Kagome?" she turned around, and not seeing her, she panicked. Turning around in circles, she stopped when she heard a rather loud, "Goodbye Sango!" and seeing a hand wave goodbye from under the carriage.  
"Kagome! You idiot!"  
"Sango...what's wrong?" Shippo asked, out of nowhere.  
"Yeah...why's Kagome a...idiot?"  
"Because. Kohaku, Shippo I need you to stay here."  
"Why?" they both asked at the same time.  
"I need to go get Kagome."  
With that in mind, she turned around and ran towards the stables.  
"She's actin' funny..."  
"You're tellin' me?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Goddamn you Kagome! Running off on me like that!*  
Sango was mentally abusing Kagome, while at the same time, trying to get her horse to accept wearing a harness.  
*What could've happened to make you so...dense?!*  
Then it popped into her head. Kaede died.  
*Oh no...*  
"Sango?"  
"What?!" Sango screamed, turning around. When she saw that it was only Shippo, who was cowered in a corner, she became much kinder.  
"Sorry Sango...I didn't mean..."  
"Oh...Shippo..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. Didn't I tell you to stay with my brother?"  
"You think that stopped me? I'm coming with you!"  
"Shippo...you're like...eight." She said, stooping over his tiny figure.  
"So?"  
Sango stopped. There was no possible way that she was getting out of here without the little kid coming with her.  
"C'mon...get on."  
"Yay!"  
Sango placed Shippo on the saddle and got on it herself.  
"Where's Kagome goin' Sango?"  
"I don't know Shippo. I don't know at all..."  
With that, she turned around and raced out of the stables, leaving everything behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
*GOD! It's been forever! My arms are about to freakin' fall off!*  
Well, Kagome had been hanging onto the metal loops underneath the carriage for quite some time now, and her arms were going numb.  
*God...if I ever get to see Sango again, she'll kill me for sure!*  
Then, Kagome heard horse hooves pounding on the ground behind the carriage. Trying to see who it was, she craned her head to look. She only caught a glimpse of a boy, riding in front of a girl with long dark brown hair and in a pink and green dress.  
*Oh no! It's Sango!*  
Kagome felt herself slipping.  
"Oh no, no, no!!"  
One of her feet slipped out from the loop, and soon, the other one followed it.  
"No!"  
Now, the only thing that was keeping Kagome from getting a face plant in the dirt was her two arms still curled in the loops. Her legs were dragging behind her now, causing cuts to form all over her legs.  
"Owwwww!"  
Then, just to her luck, one of her numb arms gave way, and then, the other did the same, making her fall face first into the ground.  
"Ow..."  
Kagome looked up, and saw a shadow casting over her. She turned her head, and saw a very angry Sango stooping over her.  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the runaway..."  
Kagome smiled, afraid of what Sango was going to do to her. Sango grabbed her ear and pulled her to her feet.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?! Running off on me to hitch a RIDE underneath a carriage which was being ridden by the prince of a country! You could've been severely injured! Or worse, you could've been killed! My god Kagome, What got into you?! I mean...I know that Kaede died last night and all, but you still should've waited..."  
Kagome looked into Sango's eyes, and noticed that she herself had tears coming to her eyes. Sure, Kaede had died, but she had to fulfill this prophecy. She couldn't have told Sango, she wouldn't have believed her.  
"Uh...hey."  
Both girls turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku standing in the road, one smiling and the other glaring angrily.  
"I knew that you would come back to me Sango!" Miroku yelled happily.  
  
"Shut up! Why are the two of you here?! I thought that our business was done last night Sango!"  
"Your business?" Kagome asked, unaware of the staying at the inn.  
"They needed a place to stay! So they stayed at the inn!"  
"The inn?!"  
"Yes! The inn!"  
Kagome's eyes went large. Everybody but Shippo noticed her shocked expression, and began to laugh.  
"Kagome! It wasn't like that!"  
"No way! We needed a place to stay! That was all!"  
"Except that I wanted to sleep with Sango!"  
*sweat-drop*  
"Control yourself!" Inuyasha screamed.  
Kagome just looked on, surprised at these two. Inuyasha noticed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes...you." He said, pointing a finger at her and enunciating the word "you".  
"I uh...I had to..."  
"Her guardian died last night...I'm sure that she had to walk and think about the loss..." Sango trailed off.  
"No! Well...that was part of it..."  
"What was the other part then?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
"Well...you see...uh....It all started like this..."  
  
~*~  
  
After about a half an hour had passed of Kagome very detailed explanation of what had happened and what Kaede had told her, everyone sat in shock, or nonetheless, sheer and utter doubt.  
"Are you nuts?!" 


	6. An Argument and An Unknown Savior

Chapter 5  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Inuyasha was still awake. Miroku had gone to sleep long ago, at first snuggling up next to Sango, who punched him and moved to the other side of Kagome, the closest side to the lake. Miroku pouted at that, but found a spot underneath a nearby tree. Shippo was squished in between Kagome and Sango, and, to Inuyasha, looked like he was having a long time of sheer bliss. Sango was facing the lake, so Inuyasha couldn't tell what her facial expressions were. Glancing over to Miroku, who was waving his hand in the air, smiling like an idiot, and looking like he was stroking something, Inuyasha couldn't help but fell the urge to gag.  
"Disgusting pervert..."  
Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome, looking at her in an annoyed manner.  
  
*That girl...she's got to be crazy...*  
~flashback~  
"Are you nuts?!"  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, with utter shock and amusement all at the same time. Kagome looked back at him, looking like she was on the verge of crying.  
"Why would I make fun of something like this?!" she screamed back.  
"Well, I dunno. Maybe you want attention?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk making it way across his face.  
That did it. Kagome started to have tears stream down her face, she began to shake badly, and her cheeks turned a bright red, like she was having a panic attack. Inuyasha started to panic, as did everyone else. Shippo ran to her side, while everyone else moved away from the enraged figure. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who crouched behind Sango in fear. Kagome stomped over to him, snarling like a dog, and bearing teeth like one too.  
"Wow..."  
"This is kinda creepy..."  
Inuyasha was still crouching behind Sango, until Kagome came behind her, grabbed his ear, and pulled him out to the middle of the road, kicking and stomping on him as much as possible. It took awhile to get her away from him, with some bruises applied to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as well, they finally got her exhausted enough for her to fall over, letting Inuyasha get some much needed air.  
~end flashback~  
"Bitch...she could've killed me..." he said, rolling his shoulder, making his back crack.  
"Inuyasha...?"  
Inuyasha turned his head to see a dreary, sleepy-eyed Kagome, rubbing her eyes, looking up at him.  
"Hmph. What do you want?" he asked, turning away, making it look like he was pissed off.  
"I'm so sorry. I let my temper get the..."  
"Best of you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, just don't do it again!"  
Kagome looked down to the ground, apparent tears falling to the ground.  
"W-why are you crying?"  
"I feel so bad!" she screamed, rubbing her eyes, "And I'm not crying!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"Stop it!"  
Inuyasha stopped with her abrupt outburst, and let her cry. Long after she stopped, she walked back over to her sleeping spot, not even saying a word to him. Walking like a disoriented man who had a bit too many pints of rum, she kept stumbling and tripping over mounds in the dirt. Too bad she slipped.  
Since she had been walking in a not-so-straight line, she slipped a nearby mud hill, which was still wet, making her slip and fall into the deep, murky lake. Inuyasha looked at the lake in amusement, waiting for her to come up. When she didn't, he began to get a little worried. "Kagome?"  
He waited for another minute, and all he saw was the little air bubbles coming up to the surface.  
"K-Kagome?"  
Another minute. This time, there were no air bubbles.  
"Shit! Kagome?!"  
Inuyasha, now aware of the fact that she couldn't swim, bounded over to the water, and diving into it after her. Swimming to the bottom of the lake, he saw her pale, air-deprived figure lying on the bottom of the lake bed, looking as though she was in a deep sleep.  
*Kagome?!*  
Inuyasha was swimming to slow, because he was starting to lose air as well. He reached out to her body, but was still too far.  
*D-damn it! I can't get close...*  
His arm, which was starting to hurt from its elongated position, still tried to reach out to her, but was defeated by an unknown figure darting through the water.  
All of a sudden, Kagome disappeared, leaving Inuyasha stranded in the water, angered at this...person who had gotten to her first instead of him. He swam to the surface, and climbed out of the water.  
"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, shivering.  
Inuyasha looked over to see her cold, blue body lying on the grass, shivering. He would've gone over, but the 'savior' was already tending to her. Inuyasha tried to get a clear vision of the person, and gasped in shock when they came over to help him.  
"...its y-you..."  
  
Oh! Cliffhanger! Who do you all think it is? Sorry for the short chapter! I'm having severe writer's block tonight! Please r/r! I haven't had one in a while! Ja ne! ~spik15 


	7. A Brother's Alliance

Chapter 6  
  
"...its y-you..."  
"Yes.it would seem that it is me, wouldn't it, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha couldn't move. He was shivering, and was immobilized. The figure came over, and stepped on Inuyasha's head, making him growl.  
"Get off me...Sesshomaru!"  
With his yell, everyone else woke up.  
"W-what's going on?" Miroku asked.  
"Y-yeah...what's with all the ruckus?" Sango asked, rubbing her eyes.  
Shippo, who wasn't all that interested, just fell back to sleep.  
"Who's that?" Sango asked, "...where's Kagome...?"  
As soon as she asked the question, she looked over and saw her best friend lying on the ground, looking like an icicle and shivering. She would've gotten up, but Miroku pushed her down.  
"Wha-"  
"Let her be Sango. She just needs to get used to the warm air again..."  
Sango stopped squirming and settled down. Miroku took his hands off of her, and stepped back.  
"Inuyasha...where did you get these delinquents?" Sesshomaru asked, taking his foot off of his brother's head. Inuyasha sat up, and brushed himself off.  
"The girl needed to get somewhere to fulfill some prophecy or something of the sort.and they came with her..."  
"I'll ask again, Miroku, who is he?" Sango whispered.  
"He's Lord Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru."  
"Oh..."  
As everyone looked back over to the two brothers, they turned just in time to see Sesshomaru's eyes open wide.  
"Prophecy?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes opened wide.  
"Yeah...some prophecy about killing some weird psychopathic demon lord who wants to control the world..." Inuyasha grunted, standing up.  
"Does it happen to named Naraku?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"So it is true..."  
"What? What is true?"  
"The prophecy...that a girl would destroy the demon lord Naraku, and bring a new era of peace and tranquility..."  
Inuyasha sat in shock, now aware that what he had heard was true.  
"He can't be all that bad...I haven't heard anything about what he has done..."  
"Nothing has been told to you...Kakera is deteriorating, and the other surrounding countries have fallen as well. Only Shikon remains...and, even now, he's moving in to destroy us..."  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all looked down in sadness, seeing a future of their soon-to-be destroyed homeland, angst written upon their faces.  
"So what do we do?"  
Everyone looked over to see a still thawing Kagome sit up, shivering. Sango rushed over, and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders.  
"What are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, putting his arms crossed over his chest.  
Sesshomaru paused, and then turned to the forest, "...Rin."  
"Yes! Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" A young woman yelled, running out of the forest. Kagome noticed that the girl looked a few years younger than her, and that she looked kind of like her as well.  
"Get me that scroll that King Hiroshi kindly threw at us..."  
"You mean the one that he threw after you made him angry?"  
"Yes...that one."  
"Alright!" She yelled, prancing back to the forest.  
"What scroll did he throw at you?"  
"Something about the prophecy that I had asked him about.then he became enraged and threw it at me. But, then again, I also asked him if the search for his child was going well..."  
"Lord Sesshomaru..."  
".And he probably thought that I was being rather pompous, and then he became upset, kicking the table and throwing that scroll at me..."  
"Lord Sesshomaru..."  
"...Then he threw us out...in a sense. More like having his guards push us out, and then screaming at us to never show our faces in that country ever again."  
"Lord Sesshomaru!"  
"What, Rin?!"  
Rin fell back, looking frightened, and stammering, "...Y-you're s-s- scroll that y-you a-asked for..." she said, holding the rolled up paper out.  
Sesshomaru's look softened, and smiled at Rin. He took the paper out of her hand, and handed it to his younger brother, who grunted in response. He opened it, and read it carefully, then handed it to Miroku, who read it as well.  
"It would seem that we need to find this "castle built by the lords of before", and find this "Naraku", Inuyasha..."  
"..."  
"You also need to find it soon...the phrase "when the eye of the moon will block out the sun", is indicating a solar eclipse...which once is supposed to occur not too long from now..." Sesshomaru replied coolly.  
Everyone paused, as if they were pondering the issue. Then, finally, Inuyasha spoke.  
"I'm not going to let some demon who thinks he can control the world defeat us! I'll take a chance on this legend...and I'll see to it that it comes true!"  
*W-what? He's going to help me?* Kagome thought.  
"Well, wherever Inuyasha goes, I'll be right behind him." Miroku smiled.  
*Miroku too?*  
"I'll help...Inuyasha's too weak...and my country isn't going to deteriorate while I'm around." Sesshomaru added, his face still looking unemotional.  
"And wherever my lord goes, Rin follows happily!" Rin yelled, a large smile coming to her face.  
"You know I'll help you Kagome." Sango whispered.  
*Thank you...Thank you everyone!*  
Kagome smiled.  
"Let's get going then!" Inuyasha said, his face determined. 


	8. Cute Talk and An Ominous Rememberance

Chapter 7  
  
It had been five days since the newly grouped seven companions had traveled from their campground from that night. Inuyasha had wanted to be the "leader", but Sesshomaru wasn't going to let him have it all to himself, and everyone else just followed. Kagome was happy to have new friends and companions, but it was the fact that she wasn't quite sure if she could trust everyone just yet.  
It was night-time, and everyone was sleeping except for Kagome, who was sitting up by the fire, trying to keep warm.  
*Why can't I trust them yet?! They've gotten so close to me, but I can't trust them...*  
She shivered, and felt a cloth drape over her shoulders. She turned, and saw Inuyasha sit down next to her.  
"You really shouldn't catch cold..."  
"T-thank you..."  
Then there was an awkward silence. Kagome looked away, and Inuyasha did the same. After sitting there for a good 10 minutes, both heard a loud snoring behind them, and jumped. When they looked behind them, they saw Miroku and Shippo snoring, and kicking each other in the face.  
"Stupid idiots..."  
"Yeah..."  
Inuyasha looked away, but then looked back to Kagome, who was holding a small pendant on a silver chain.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing.  
Kagome blushed.  
"This? I've had it ever since I can remember..."  
"May I?"  
"Huh?"  
"May I see it?" Inuyasha asked, holding his hand out.  
"S-sure..." Kagome stammered, unclasping the chain and handing it to him.  
Inuyasha grabbed it and looked at it closely. He had to admit, it was a pretty charm.  
"Where...did you get this?"  
"I don't know...I don't know who I am..."  
"Don't know who you are?"  
"Yeah..."  
Inuyasha stared at her, puzzled. How could a girl not know who she was?  
"Keh. You're you. That's that!"  
"W-what?"  
"You're you. You're Kagome...and no one else..." he stopped, smiling at her. Kagome blushed, and soon, he did too.  
"T-thanks..." Kagome replied back, smiling, and blushing furiously.  
"Keh. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight...Inuyasha..."  
With that, he bound over to the tree where he had been resting, and Kagome pulled his coat around her and laid down, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Inuyasha woke up the next day, he the first thing that he did was look over to Kagome, and smiled at her, watching her sleep serenely.  
"Isn't this precious?"  
Inuyasha yelped, and almost fell flat on his face at Sesshomaru's little butt-in.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"Just watching you, little brother."  
"Watching me do what?!"  
"Watching you watch that girl..."  
"You were watching me while I was watching...Kagome?" Inuyasha replied back.  
"Kagome...is that her name?" Sesshomaru asked, pondering.  
*sweat-drop*  
"YOU"VE BEEN WALKING AROUND WITH HER FOR A FRIGGIN' WEEK NOW! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HER NAME?!" he screamed.  
"Keep it down."  
"Why?!"  
"You'll wake her up...you don't want that, do you?"  
Inuyasha stopped, and looked at Kagome.  
"No..."  
Sesshomaru grunted and smiled.  
"Just don't make a mistake...like last time..." he whispered, walking into the woods. Inuyasha frowned, and looked to the ground.  
*I hate to admit it...but he's right...that mistake last time...with Kikyo...*  
  
Yeah...I know! Short chapter! But I hope that you like...so please review...it'll get better soon! Naraku comes in the next chapter! 


End file.
